


Dragon Kind

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for a friend, it's a six part story. In a world where dragons are a dominant species, their society is ruled by a council. Mating is prohibited between dragons and humans, especially if it results in a halfling child. Shikaku Nara has found his mate in one Minato Namikaze and they have a set of twins, only for the children to be ripped from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was dark, the black clouds looming overhead as if they were giving a grave omen. Inevitable rain had yet to fall from the heavens, just biding its time for the most opportune moment it seemed. The air was thick and heavy with electricity waiting to cackle and crack through the sky. The floating mountains were in the middle of the clouds, the darkness blanketing the rough terrain as castles and homes broke up the beautiful landscape. Most of the homes were large, open aired and having no doors to let the wind flow throw them. They were made of marble that didn’t glint in the sun but shone a beautiful color in the sun’s rays. 

Today was a solemn day, a day that would haunt those involved for the rest of their existence. The sounds of two babies crying pierced the air as they were ripped from their respective fathers. A court was now in session and the children were taken out of the expansive room. The two parents in question stood side by side, one dwarfing the other in size. Standing close to each for as much comfort as they could gather from the other in this moment of time. They were mates, destined to be together by their Gods. 

They had not been aware that this day would come, they had taken every precaution of protecting their couplings as much as possible. It went against both their instincts to stand there and allow the babes to be taken. But the taller one needed to lash out and punish those who dared to take his prodigy from him. 

Clawed hands twitched for the opportunity to rip into the flesh of the women who had dared touch his children. He was their father and it was his duty to protect his family. But he knew better than to act out and give the council another reason to strip him of everything he owned and leave him unable to provide for his family. So instead of lashing out, he twined his hand with his mates, a larger set dwarfing the delicate human hand one held. Physical contact only aided their problem so much since they knew their children were being taken care of by strangers. 

Minato’s hand tightened around Shikaku’s as the Elders entered the room, their robes trailing the floor as their scales glittered in the torch light. Their long, pointed ears were pierced and held many fine jewels that gleamed in the fire. The chamber was silent as they stood before their long table, parchment with details of their transgression. It was forbidden for a dragon to mate with a human and produce children. The law was strict and allowed no room for argument, even if the human turned out to be your mate. It was a harsh law created by their ancestors to keep bloodlines pure. The fact that it was still held up today only sickened Shikaku. 

The silence was tense as it filled the room, the scraping of paper against the desk breaking it occasionally as the Elders looked over the case. Shikaku wanted to break the silence, demand that his children be given back to him so he could carry on with his life. But he knew even one word of defiance would ruin any chance he had of coming out of this with his family intact. Minato’s warm hand in his only served to keep him grounded and remind him what was at stake. 

“You have mated with a human, Shikaku, a capital offense in our society,” Elder Homura rasped, the old voice filtering through the air. It was sneering, as if Shikaku were tainted now that he was tied to a human. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Shikaku took a deep and calming breath, he couldn’t afford to mess this up and lose his family. They were precious to him and he would not have them ripped from him. When he was finally able to answer, his voice was deep, never wavering as he said his piece. 

“Minato is my mate, this is not the result of witchcraft of humans, I assure you.” He said, hand slipping from the smaller one as he stepped forward to prove his case. “The fact that he birthed me twins should be a sign, you know full well non-destined cannot produce heirs.” 

“That may be the case, but you went against our laws and have produced children that are Halflings. We cannot stand for this, Shikaku.” Homura countered, knowing he had the upper hand already. The fate of the Nara twins had already been decided and the sentence would be carried out. 

“And what would you have us do? Be childless and not have heirs to my clan? It should not matter that they have human blood since dragon blood dominates it,” Shikaku spoke loud and clear. It was proven that while Halflings were smaller, they were not as weak as previously thought. He hoped this argument would lessen whatever punishment was heading his way. 

“That is exactly your punishment. As we speak, your children are being taken away to a location not even we know of. Shikaku, you are to have a vasectomy effective immediately. You may stay with your human mate, but you will never have children again,” Homura decreed, his tone heavy as he watched Shikaku’s features begin to shift. 

Rage boiled within the dragon, his claws lengthening as his wings ripped from his back from their sac and burst through his shirt. His teeth elongated as he pushed his mate behind him, protecting him from what he saw as a threat. A loud and menacing roar left his mouth as he attempted to attack the council. His dragon would not have his children separated from him at all as several guards surrounded him and Minato. Growling, he grabbed his mate and pulled him into his arms, the scent of Minato comforting him as he looked for an exit. He would find his children, no matter what it took. 

He was not fast enough as a large metal net was thrown over him before he could take of. Roaring in rage Shikaku fought violently against his bonds. He would have his children, he would have his family. It didn’t matter what it took, he would find them. Those were his last thoughts before a dart embedded in his neck and caused him to pass out, protecting Minato with his wings as he hit the floor with a loud and cracking thud. 

~*~

Minato stared listlessly out of the large window he was perched on, the wind flowing through and ruffling his hair slightly. Three days ago he had lost his babies, never to see them again, never to hold them in his arms either. It had been devastating losing them so shortly after birthing them. A month was too short with them. He only hoped that they had kept their names wherever they were and that they would be safe and treated decently. Minato was aware of how Halflings were treated and he couldn’t bare the thought of his own children being mistreated. The air around around shifted as a large body slid in behind him and wrapped large arms around his middle. 

Taking the comfort, Minato leaned back into Shikaku, the scent of pines surrounding him and alerting him that it was his mate. His head rested just below his mate’s chin, his wild blond hair tickling the other’s chin. A large hand cupped over his where it was resting against his stomach. 

“We’ll find them, Minato,” Shikaku promised in his rough tone, kissing the top of Minato’s head. He already had scouts out searching for his sons, scouring every inch of the floating mountains and its neighbors. He had made a vowel the twins would be back in their arms before the years rolled by. The council had forbidden them from searching for them, but Shikaku had ways of getting what he wanted. He could legally adopt his children back into his home and there was nothing the old bastards could do about it. 

“But what if we don’t, Shikaku?” Minato whispered, turning his body so that he was straddling his mate’s lap. He was so much smaller than the dragon that he was dwarfed at times. Large hands cupped his face tenderly as Shikaku’s wings fanned out and enveloped them into their own little world. 

“I promise you, love, we will find Shikamaru and Naruto. I will bring them home to us no matter the cost,” Shikaku said against Minato’s lips, it was a barely there kiss, one full of love and tenderness. 

“I want them to pay, Shikaku,” Minato whispered darkly, resting his head against his mates. “I want them to feel the pain I feel, I want their souls damaged like mine.” 

“I know you do, my love.” Shikaku answered, his long fingers trailing through the blond hair. He didn’t know how he could make the council pay for their rash and foolish decision. His other hand trailed over the mating mark, making Minato shiver and calming his angry mate. He knew Minato needed reassurance that he was still wanted. 

Not giving Minato time to reply, Shikaku dove down and took his mate’s sweet lips in a deep kiss. His tongue swept past the plump lips and plundered his mouth in a slow, languid kiss. His large, clawed hand cupped the back of Minato’s head as he tilted it back and moved his kisses down the slender neck, nipping the sun kissed flesh as he went. 

A large hand curled around the back of Minato’s head gently. Despite his strength, Shikaku was was always tender with his mate, the human being his own lover and deserving of such courtesies. He was the only one to ever see Shikaku so gentle, no other being had that privilege and never would. Unless they happened to find their sons and then they too, would witness this side to the great dragon. 

When he pulled away from those delectable lips, Shikaku knew Minato was aroused, he could feel it through their bond and smell it on the air. He would make his love feel wanted tonight, take away as much of the pain as he could with what they had. He wouldn’t allow his love to suffer like this with his soul tearing itself apart. Minato may not have been a dragon, but he was mated to one. Through that bond, the human felt the suffering of having his cubs ripped from him as though he were a full blooded dragon. 

“Shikaku...” Minato breathed, pressing his body closer to his lover’s, seeking out the warmth that emitted from the dragon. He never tired of how hot Shikaku’s skin was against his own, loving the way it felt when they rubbed against one another. 

Large wings created a cocoon around them as Shikaku’s fingers drifted down Minato’s back. The feathery touch left his skin prickling as they drifted lower and lower. The sharp claws drug against Minato’s skin, leaving thin red lines on the tan skin. He had forgotten what it was like to be alone with his mate like this, no little ones to interrupt them. But Shikaku would not have changed a thing, he ignored the fact he was upset and continued to trail his fingers down Minato’s skin. 

“Minato,” Shikaku rasped, attaching his lips to his mate’s and plundering the warm cavern. The human never failed to arouse him, no matter what he was doing. He removed a hand and placed his fingers at his lover’s mouth, silently commanding Minato to suck. He wasn’t disappointed when they were taken into the warm, wet mouth, a tongue sliding around the digits, wetting them. 

When they were wet enough to meet Shikaku’s satisfaction, he withdrew them and trailed them down to his lover’s hidden entrance. He wasted no time in plunging a finger in, the muscle resisting at first until Shikaku was able to loosen it. He drifted one finger in and out, stretching it out before adding another and scissoring his fingers to make room for his cock. They massaged the passage, opening it up for his cock before he withdrew them. 

He lined his cock up with the stretched hole, pushing it forward until he was seated to the hilt. Minato was warm and tight around him, sucking him into his body. It was coming home to Shikaku to be buried in his lover, to be surrounded by the delicious heat he missed so much. They needed this, to be joined in such a way so their souls could begin to heal. 

Minato rolled his hips, giving Shikaku permission to move in him as they lost themselves in one another. Pleasured moan filled the air as the wings stayed around their bodies, creating their own little world as they took what they needed from each other. Delicate human hands clutched at strong shoulders as Minato moved up and down, his head thrown back as Shikaku’s mouth attached to his neck, teeth grazing his heated skin. 

He loved the feel of Shikaku, of having the dragon dominate him in their bed. Minato knew he would never be hurt, that his lover would always be gentle. It hurt knowing they couldn’t rut like true dragons since he was only human, but he would take what he could get. Minato’s back arched when Shikaku brushed against his prostate. His fingers tightened on the dark, scarred skin as Minato moaned, the action was repeated multiple times, drawing them both closer to the edge. They fell over the crevasse together, Shikaku filling Minato as they desperately clung to one another. 

They held each other, Minato resting his head on Shikaku’s shoulder. Strong arms held him up as they sat on the window sill. Strength was drawn from each other, even though their hearts hurt from their loss. The large wings unfolded and Minato was lifted into strong arms, the soft cock slipping from his body. He was carried to their bed, a large mahogany four poster bed with drapes surrounding it. 

The small human body was placed gently on the bed, Shikaku joining him, laying on his back and pulling Minato closer to him. He breathed his mate’s scent deeply, the smell of cinnamon and earth entering his nostrils. The blond hair trailed over his chest, tickling the skin it laid on. He still had Minato, his lover was still with him. He might not have his children and one day he would get them back, but he couldn’t help the happiness he felt that the council hadn’t taken Minato away. 

“I love you,” he rumbled, his voice thick with emotion and need, nuzzling the blond head. 

“I love you too,” Minato answered, hand tightening around Shikaku’s middle before he fell to sleep. 

Ten Years Later

The day was bright, the sun shining down into the marketplace through tarps. The rays hit the dirt, warming it as bare feet padded through it. Two children were running, each one holding an apple as though it were precious. They hadn’t eaten in a few days and this had been their last chance to find food. Intricate planning had helped them acquire their bounty, waiting until the most opportune moment to snatch what they needed. 

Orphans on the street didn’t eat well, Halfling orphans ate even worse. As soon as they were spotted, merchants kept an ever watchful eye on their goods, knowing it would be swiped eventually. But the two Halfings who had just stolen food were experts, having done this song and dance since they were little. They were used to be chased by the authorities and the insults that were shouted at them. 

Shikamaru and Naruto knew they were different, that they weren’t like the other dragons. They were treated differently and when compared to other children, they were smaller in size. Their scales weren’t as large either, small in size, but they glittered in the sun just as though they were full dragon. They weren’t stupid and knew exactly what they were, half dragon. It was a well known fact that they wouldn’t be treated well, even though there was a force fighting for their equality.

It was a long process and they would never likely see any progress in their lifetime. They were young yet, but living on the streets had wisened them to how people actually were, especially those who thought themselves above others. They treated Halflings as though they were dirt and would not allow them to rise above their station. 

Shikamaru always protected Naruto, keeping his twin somewhat ignorant of what they were and how it affected them. Naruto was innocent and Shikamaru would keep his brother that way. They had been together since they were babes, the connection they shared had not been normal and Shikamaru had been able to come to the conclusion of what they were to one another. 

The orphanage they had lived in when they were smaller had kicked them out after they turned five. Living on the streets had grown them up quickly, Shikamaru more so than Naruto. The boy had a sharp mind and used it to his advantage. Naruto wasn’t stupid himself, just a bit more naïve than his brother, preferring to try and see the good in people. 

The Halflings found the alleyway they always ducked into in order to lose their predators. It wouldn’t be good for them if they were caught, knowing the authorities didn’t care how old you were when they dished out punishments. It was obvious age would give you no leniency when it came to crime and paying your dues. There had been many children executed for stealing if they were caught, the number adding up everyday. Their government was out of control and one dragon could only do so much without back up. The idea of treating Halflings like scum and even executing upon birth, a new law that had been introduced only ten years ago, was too much. 

Some citizens were calling for a revolution while others called the law justice. The prejudice against Halflings was heavy and could not be thwarted. No matter what the older Halflings tried to accomplish, there was always a black cloud hanging over their efforts. There was always something that seemed to go wrong when they tried to prove that they weren’t weak and dumb as full bred dragons thought them to be. 

The hole Shikamaru and Naruto used to hide in was unguarded and the two small Halflings slid in, Naruto first and then his brother after him so he could play lookout. The armored dragons stalked right past their hiding hole, going deeper into the city looking for children they would never find now. But they would wait awhile longer, knowing that if they left too soon, they would be caught. It was a rough they grew up in and they knew that their lives would never get easier. The hardships were just beginning for the twins, as they grew they were easier to spot. 

Soon their childhood would be over and they wouldn’t be able to hide in small holes like this anymore. Shikamaru was already planning ahead, coming up with a plan to help them blend in easier. He refused to allow anything to happen to Naruto, knowing that his brother was important, himself as well. It was a feeling that Shikamaru had always carried with himself, ever since he could remember he knew there was something they needed to do. 

After a few minutes the guards were gone, their armor couldn’t be heard clanking out in the open and so the Halfling twins left the small nook only to collide with a large body. Both boys blinked up and saw a redheaded dragon, his scales a fiery orange that shifted in color under the sun’s light. He was decorated heavily with piercings, the metal lining his pointed ears and face. But since the metal was gold, the twins knew this dragon wasn’t a noble, but a thief. The clear blue eyes blinked before thin lips pulled into a smile. 

“Halflings! I never expected to see somethin’ like you deep in the city,” the dragon boomed, kneeling to examine the twins. “What’re bunch o’ rugrats like you doin’ here?” 

Naruto hid behind Shikamaru, eyes peering over his brother’s shoulder after they had stood up. The food was still safe in Naruto’s hand, tightly clutched in small fingers as Shikamaru regarded the dragon. It wasn’t unheard of that Halfling children were sold in the black market if the price was right. In fact, a majority of the children, full-blooded dragon or not, ended up there more often than not. It was a scary world the twins lived in, but they knew the rules and played by them as best they could. 

“We live here,” Shikamaru stated, crossing his arms and glaring the dragon straight in the eyes. His stance was defensive in case Naruto needed to escape. He would hate leaving his brother alone, but he would protect him at all costs. 

“Well, this isn’t the place for child’en. I may be a thief, but at least I know how you should be treated. C’mon, I’ll give ya a good place to stay and in return you’ll work for me when you’re older,” the dragon offered, holding his clawed hand out for Shikamaru. He was open and honest, never lying about what he was even though it was obvious from his body decorations. 

Shikamaru looked behind him to Naruto who had a pondering expression on his face. If the other Halfling was considering the offer, then this dragon could be trusted. Naruto didn’t trust easily, he had a gift for feeling out those who were deceptive and those who were not. If he was seriously accepting the offer, then this would be their best chance at survival. It didn’t matter if they would be labeled as thieves, having a safe place to stay instead of finding a hole in the wall or a ditch was a good offer.

“We’ll do it,” Naruto responded, stepping out from behind his brother, the food still gripped tightly in his hand. His blue eyes were determined as they met the strange dragon’s eyes. Shikamaru had no doubt they would fit in when the thief bursted out with a booming laughter. 

“Very well, follow me,” he said, standing and walking out of the alley and straight into the market. His large wings were folded against his back as the children followed. The twins sealed their fate as they followed the large dragon. His stride was arrogant and no one sought to stop him as he strode through the market. There were those who stared and others who would start to approach him but stop. His scale color was as legendary as his fire red hair. Kurama was not a dragon who was trifled with easily. 

The twins had found a great protector and both knew it. This dragon would provide them with everything they needed to grow strong and give them the means to learn skills that would benefit them in the future. This was the best move in Shikamaru’s young mind and was better than his original as he grabbed Naruto’s hand. They would survive and grow up to be strong, he knew this to be true.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Naruto are raiding in the forest when they happen upon a member of the royal family.

The sun was filtering through the branches overhead, peeking through the leaves as they covered the road. It was a nice day to travel and it was being taken advantage of. There was a caravan travelling the old trading road, more than likely those travelling had thought it would be safe of bandits. They were wrong of course, up in the trees predators waiting, muscles spry and ready for action as hungry eyes roamed over the carriage that was obviously carrying treasures. That particular carriage was their main goal and would feed countless dragons for months. 

Shikamaru knew he had to wait for the right moment, that one false move could cost him and his group their lives. For years he had lived with Kurama, the man teaching him and Naruto everything they needed to know to survive in the world they lived in. The twins had flourished under him, soaking in all the information Kurama gave them and putting it to good use. The older dragon had taken a shining to Naruto, naming him his heir should anything happen to him. 

Shikamaru had agreed to the decision, knowing that he’d be right by Naruto’s side no matter what. Neither dragon had expected Kurama to die a few short weeks after naming his heir. The twins had found it odd and decided to investigate what happened to who they had considered their father, but there was no evidence of anything. Not a single scrap of information could be found and those who could have had the information were nowhere to be seen.

Brown eyes watched the caravan. It was obvious the guards surrounding it thought this would be an easy stroll through the gardens. Their posture was relaxed and swords were sheathed. It was as though they thought no one would dare to attack the caravan. Shikamaru set his mouth in a firm, grim line. It would be easy to overpower them, but he and Naruto were the only Halflings in their band of merry little bandits and were a liability. But even so, their small stature could come in handy as most full blooded dragons didn’t know how to fight someone almost half their size. 

They were in position when Shikamaru gave out the call to attack, the call of a bird uncommon to this area so his men would know that it was time and wouldn’t push it off as a random bird. The men descended on the caravan, wings out and full as they glided to the forest ground and surrounded the halting caravan. It was obvious on the guards faces that they were not expecting such a thing to happen and were ill prepared. As they reached for their weapons, they were stopped, each of Shikamaru’s men holding a spear at the throats as clawed hands went up in submission. 

This was almost too easy and Shikamaru glanced to his brother. Naruto’s face wasn’t one of victory, but of wariness. It unnerved him to see such an expression on his brothers face and couldn’t help but wonder what warranted it. His brother’s blue eyes were trained on one of the carriages and his brow furrowed as his frown deepened. Following the gaze, Shikamaru’s own expression soon mirrored Naruto’s, they had attacked the royal caravan. Even if they had the advantage now, they would soon lose it. 

A large, blue dragon stepped out of the royal caravan, his scales glinting in the sunlight as gray eyes roamed over the dragons who had his guards captive for the moment. Everyone knew who the giant dragon was, he was the Demon of the Mist, Kisame. His large scales glinted bright blue in the sun that shone through the leaves. Amongst them, there were scars, Kisame’s body was a testament to the battles he had survived and that he was worthy of his nickname. His face was set in a grim line as he observed his surroundings, taking in every detail he could before attacking. 

Shikamaru was stunned at the speed in which Kisame moved, having never seen the dragon in action before. He knew they were beyond fucked with the graceful way Kisame moved, it was honed, trained and filled with killing intent. Then those gray eyes set on Naruto, there was a determined glint in them and Shikamaru knew his brother was in trouble. He wanted to move, to intersect the dragon and protect Naruto and so Shikamaru’s body moved on its own. Shikamaru moved in front of Naruto, curling around his smaller brother but the blow never came. 

Curious, Shikamaru moved his eyes to Kisame, the dragon was stock still, staring at them as though they weren’t worth the trouble. And most would think them not worthy. They were halflings afterall and were not high up in the caste system of the dragon world. Shikamaru knew this would be their only chance to run and tried to urge Naruto to move, but his brother was trembling, feet rooted to the ground and he would not move. Growling, Shikamaru shoved Naruto to pull him out of whatever terror had gripped him and pushed him towards the forest, unfortunately, it was at that moment a figure stepped out of the carriage. 

“Do not let them escape, Kisame!” The voice was deep, strong and proud, it held little room for failure as well. Their way was block by the huge dragon, he had used his wings and the small open air above them to his advantage. Naruto held onto Shikamaru as the other thought on how they could escape. 

There was no way out, they were trapped and Shikamaru knew it. They were halflings and no match for a full blooded dragon in combat. Kisame was a legend among the dragon people, his strength known throughout the kingdoms. There was no chance of Shikamaru and Naruto beating him, it was impossible. Their best option at the moment was to surrender and hope that whoever they had attacked would grant them mercy. The chances were low for that sort of outcome, but Shikamaru was willing to take whatever he could get. 

“We surrender,” he said, his tone smooth and non-threatening. A dragon’s instincts were a dangerous thing when they were being threatened, one could be easily killed if they weren’t careful. Shikamaru bowed low, Naruto following his example as they made themselves as non-threatening as possible. Shikamaru could only pray that mercy would be granted, if not, he would find a way to save his brother. Naruto was more than capable of surviving on his own, he didn’t need Shikamaru by his side any longer. The twins had been together since they could remember, and even though they had tried separation before, it had felt wrong. 

Shikamaru was aware that if he were to send Naruto on his way, the pain would be great. There was no explanation for it, but he he would do whatever it took to protect Naruto. There was movement behind them, the sound of jewels clinking together filled the breezy air. Neither twin moved, knowing whoever it was behind them was royalty. Half-breeds were forbidden from gazing on them without permission, the punishment for doing so was the removal of an eyeball. Only the cruelest dragon would have both removed out of spite if they felt a Halfling stared for too long. Tension ran high around them, their skin was prickling with adrenaline that had nowhere to go. It was a dangerous energy and could result in bad decisions. Shikamaru had to diffuse the situation before they found themselves on the execution block. 

“What do we have, Kisame?” The smooth, velvety voice asked, dancing along Shikamaru’s mind. He had never heard such a voice before and knew that deceptiveness stemmed from such a tone. He had to tread carefully if they wanted to survive this encounter. 

“Vagabonds, Halflings by the look of ‘em,” the giant dragon snorted, lowering his sword. The legend knew that they weren’t any match for him, even if they had Lady Luck on their side. 

“Turn around, both of you,” the voice commanded and both Halflings complied, turning and keeping their eyes to the ground. They were kept there until the command was given for them to gaze up. 

Shikamaru knew they were screwed the moment his brown eyes glanced the decorations on the fit body. The dragon’s features were enough to inform that the dragon before him was of the royal family. The dark hair, black eyes tinged with red and the scattering of navy blue scales mixed with the jewels, gold, tattoos and piercings were a dead giveaway. This dragon was a member of the ruling family, an Uchiha. The royal family was a dangerous one, they were short tempered and held no mercy for anyone, child or elder. 

They were ruthless and only answered to the elders, and even then, they twisted the rules as much as they could without breaking them. The Uchihas were ruthless and many citizens obeyed them, fearful of what should befall them if they didn’t. There were rumors that the princes were not as ruthless as the rest of the family and they possessed a small shred of sanity. 

Shikamaru knew the dragon before him was one of the princes, but he was not sure which it was. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut and he could depend on Naruto to do the same. If they weren’t spared, then at least their den would survive, several constituency plans were in place in case of their disappearance. The twins would not have to worry about the safety of those they considered family. 

The dark depths were unreadable, they were openly examining Shikamaru from head to toe. Shikamaru wasn’t clean, the dirt of the past few days clinging to his skin. There had been a river nearby, but Naruto and Shikamaru refused to use it in such a way. Shikamaru schooled his features to stay impassive, knowing that the Uchiha could use any reason to incarcerate or execute him on the spot. 

“Hmm, you’re young,” the dragon prince commented idly as he walked a circle around both Naruto and Shikamaru. 

He felt like meat on the chopping block, being inspected for the best parts before the rest were thrown away. He didn’t like the stretched out silence, it made Shikamaru even more nervous as the Uchiha dragon made another circle. The moments stretched out, seeming longer than they should have when he finally stopped, standing in front of Shikamaru and lifting his tanned face up with a claw tipped finger. 

“I will enjoy you,” the prince said, his honey-smooth voice promising many things as Shikamaru’s heart thumped in his chest. If he had to suffer this dragon, he would if it kept his brother safe. “Your brother will be an excellent reward to my men.” 

“No, anything but that,” Shikamaru spoke lowly, struggling to keep his voice even and undemanding. It was a task since Naruto’s fate was at stake and he would not allow his brother to become a plaything. 

“You believe you can negotiate with me? How...quaint. Very well, I will give him to Kisame. I’m sure the Demon of the Mist will enjoy his company.” The dragon amended, giving a quick glance to Kisame who shrugged his shoulders. The prince knew the young Halfling didn’t interest him in the slightest since Kisame had his brother, Itachi, but it was insurance against the one in front of him. The Halfling before him didn’t have to know that information. 

“Of course, your highness,” Shikamaru answered, bowing his head in respect and jabbing Naruto with his elbow so he would follow his lead. Naruto complied and bowed his head as well, his blue eyes were burning with fire and Shikamaru knew it would only be a matter of time before he acted out. 

“Good, I’ve been wanting a new slave and you’ll do just fine I do believe,” the prince mused, tapping his chin with a pointed finger. “Kisame, move them into my carriage and we’ll be on our way. Father will be displeased if we were to run late.”

Not waiting for the two Halflings to move, Kisame picked them both up in his large arms by the waist and carried them to the awaiting vehicle. The prince was looking on in amusement at the scandalous expression crossing his new slave’s face. He would enjoy this one, knowing the younger half-dragon wouldn’t break under him. A smile crossed his lips as the Halflings were thrown into the carriage, this would be a most interesting endeavor, he was sure of that much. 

~*~

Shikamaru scowled at the outfit that was presented to him, if it could even be called that. All it consisted of was a black loincloth and a collar with Prince Sasuke’s insignia on it. He wanted to refuse to wear it, to throw back at the other slave and tell the prince to go screw himself. But Shikamaru wouldn’t have been the one to be punished for such an act. Sasuke had made it clear if he should act out in any way, Naruto would receive the punishment. It was a dirty move by the prince and he used it so far to keep Shikamaru under control. The first three days under the prince’s care were volatile as he rebelled in small ways. Sasuke, of course, had noticed them and allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he reminded Shikamaru of exactly who would be punished. 

He took the offered garments, still scowling at them before the other slave left the quarters he shared with Naruto. He wasn’t sure what his brother was exactly up to when he was with Kisame and the crown prince, but the other Halfling was always tight lipped about it. Shikamaru had been jealous of his brother at first, Naruto wasn’t forced to wear the loincloth nor perform menial tasks that were below his intelligence. Shikamaru was appalled at some of the tasks Sasuke had assigned to him, but had grudgingly finished his work. 

Stripping down to his bare skin, Shikamaru warily slipped the garment on, unaware of the dark eyes watching him from his doorway. When it was time to place the collar on, he narrowed his eyes. It meant he would have to remove the precious gem around his neck and store it somewhere safe. Their rooms weren’t exactly secure and anyone could come along and take his necklace. It was the only thing he had from his parents, along with Naruto. They weren’t sure what they were since they only had the feeling that the gems were important in some way. 

As he reached for the leather thong that held the gem, pale hands stopped him. Surprised, Shikamaru looked up to see Sasuke, dark eyes wide at the curious expression on the dragon prince’s face. Carefully, his necklace was undone and the prince held it, eyeing it curiously as it changed colors. It had never done so before and Shikamaru was curious as to why it was dancing with prismatic colors. 

“Do you know what this is?” Sasuke asked, his voice low as he looked to the Halfling. His expression was unreadable to Shikamaru, as he held the precious stone in the palm of his hand. 

“No, I’ve had with me since I could remember, Naruto has one as well.” Shikamaru answered, his hand darting out to swipe it back. He wouldn’t allow Sasuke to have it, it was his and no one elses. 

“Such a shame you have no idea what this is,” Sasuke said silkily, moving his hand out of Shikamaru’s grasp. “I think I will keep it for you, you know, for safe keeping.” 

A hiss escaped Shikamaru’s lips before he knew what was happening, his instincts were kicking in, whispering in his ear that this dragon wasn’t worthy of the gem just yet. Growling, Shikamaru moved forward and tackled Sasuke to the ground, his claws digging into pale skin and scales. His wings unfurled from his back, while they weren’t huge, they were useful as he bit as Sasuke who defended himself. They bit and clawed at one another, taking bites of flesh from each other’s bodies as they reverted to a primal state that was reminiscent of their ancestors. 

They tumbled on the floor, evenly matched as they fought. Shikamaru wouldn’t allow this dragon to take the only thing he had from his parents. It was his and it was precious to him, he would never allow anyone else to have it unless they were worthy of him. His instincts fueled his insubordination as he continued to claw at Sasuke, aiming for the other’s eyes before his hands were batted away. Clawed fingers dug into the tender of his wrist, but Shikamaru didn’t care as he flapped his wings in order to try to escape the other dragon. It was failing though, Sasuke was so much stronger than him as a pure blooded dragon and it infuriated his own. 

“You will cease this at once!” Sasuke barked, moving his head so that his teeth were grazing over Shikamaru’s pulse point. It was a tactic for a dominant dragon to subdue a submissive, thought he doubted the Halfling knew that. He bit down, his teeth shallowly sinking into sensitive skin. 

Immediately, Shikamaru went limp, his body going lax against Sasuke’s as he was held. A clicking noise left his throat as Sasuke removed his mouth, the prince licking over the wounds in apology as guards from the castle stormed the doorway. Scowling, Sasuke used his large wings to cover Shikamaru, knowing that the punishment would be severe if it were to be discovered that his slave had attacked him. 

“Prince Sasuke, we heard a scuffle from the outside, are you hurt?” One of the guards, queried, glancing at the prince’s wings in suspicion. 

“There was a stranger in my slave’s room, go find the culprit or I’ll have your heads,” Sasuke commanded, narrowing his eyes as the same guard went to open his mouth once again. “Now!”

The booming order had the guards scattering, searching for anyone who may have appeared suspicious. Satisfied that the guards were gone, Sasuke withdrew his wings from around Shikamaru’s body. The Halfling was still glaring up at him with the most defiant expression on his face. Three days and Shikamaru was as headstrong as ever, not bowing to his whim and defying him it the smallest of ways. It was so refreshing from the normal timid slaves that Sasuke purposefully pissed Shikamaru off. 

“Give it back!” Shikamaru hissed, his dark eyes clouded with anger as he pushed Sasuke to the floor, straddling the dragon’s hips. His hands were on the other’s strong shoulders as he pinned the prince to the floor, his expression murderous as Sasuke smirked. 

“I will do with it as I please,” Sasuke purred, not giving Shikamaru the answer he wanted. “You are my property and as such, anything that belongs to you, belongs to me in retrospect and I shall take what I wish.” 

Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond, but another person entering the room kept him from doing so. Glaring at Sasuke, he rolled off the dragon prince’s body and turned, finding his brother standing there with a curious expression on his face. Shikamaru glared when Naruto went to open his mouth, effectively stopping whatever smart ass remark would come out of his brother’s mouth. Sasuke, seeing that his welcome was worn out, stood and glided out of the room, giving Shikamaru a triumphant smirk as he held the necklace, the gem dangling from the leather thong tauntingly as he slipped from the room. 

Growling in frustration, Shikamaru flopped his body onto the bed. He wanted to rip Sasuke to shreds for the stunt he had just pulled. That necklace was his only connection to his parents, the only proof he had that he and Naruto were wanted. He covered his eyes with his arm, sighing in exasperation. Already they were making plans to escape, staying up until almost dawn making up escape routes. But three days wasn’t enough time to gather all the information they needed and they were forced to extend their stay. 

“What was that about?” Naruto asked, taking a seat on the only bed in their chamber. Shikamaru had refused to serve the prince until Naruto was staying in the same quarters. He had wanted the reassurance that Naruto wouldn’t be touched in an unfavorable by Kisame or the crown prince. Not even a few hours into their first day in the castle had the truth about Itachi and Kisame come forward. 

“He took my necklace,” Shikamaru answered, not bothering to lift his arm from his face. He could feel Naruto close to him, offering him comfort through their connection as twins. 

“Then we have to get it back, plain and simple,” Naruto responded, sneaking a hand out to remove Shikamaru’s. “We’ll just have to push our plans back a bit until we can retrieve it back. It won’t harm us to stay for awhile longer, Shikamaru. I know you don’t like this place and I don’t either. But there are some really nice people here you have to meet.”

“Don’t get attached, Naruto. They’ve been slaves their whole lives and they won’t escape with us. You haven’t shared our plans have you?” Shikamaru asked wearily, glancing at Naruto with serious brown eyes. 

“No, I’m not that stupid.” Naruto snorted, letting his brother’s arm fall back to Shikamaru’s stomach as he laid down beside him and snuggled up to his side. They had always been close and always slept in the same bed, Naruto couldn’t sleep without Shikamaru near him. His brother played with his blond hair as a sigh left his lips. 

“How are they treating you? I never get to see you during the day,” Shikamaru asked, steering the conversation away from their escape. Sometimes the walls had ears and he wouldn’t want anyone to get wind of their plans until after they were long gone. 

“They’re treating me fine, actually. Kisame just watches as Itachi talks to me while I bathe him. I don’t really do much but tidy up the crown prince’s room and bathe him. Itachi treats me as though I’m not a Halfling,” Naruto answered, his hand tightening on Shikamaru’s side.   
“I’m glad then, at least you’re safe,” Shikamaru mumbled, his own treatment wasn’t like Naruto’s and while he was jealous, he was glad his twin didn’t have to deal with Sasuke and his moods. Together they drifted off into sleep, Shikamaru holding Naruto tightly as though he would be ripped from him in the night. 

~*~

Shikamaru wiped the sweat from his brow as he labored under the hot summer sun. His skin was heated from the rays that bore down on him, but not once did a complaint leave his lips. Sasuke had ordered him to clean his clothes in the nearby river instead of the laundry room that was located inside the castle. He had no idea why the prince had commanded this other than to torture him since the basket he carried was laden with clothes, some he suspected weren’t even dirty. 

Growling as he placed the last garment into the basket, Shikamaru stood. He was done with the task that had taken hours to complete. He knew the prince had assigned him this task just to annoy him and to keep him out of his chambers. A week had passed since his necklace was taken from him, Naruto hadn’t been able to sneak into Sasuke’s chambers to retrieve it as Itachi and Kisame had kept him busy with simple chores that kept him close to them. It was frustrating and beginning to work his nerves as each day passed he was without it. 

In a moment of defiance, Shikamaru hadn’t worn the collar Sasuke had sent to him. The prince had noticed it first thing that morning and had commented on it, saying it was such a shame that Shikamaru couldn’t learn his place like his brother had. The rage that boiled in Shikamaru was great at the jabbing comment, but he had to tamp down on his anger unless he wanted Naruto to be punished for it. 

Hefting the basket up and resting it on his hip, Shikamaru began the short journey back to the castle. A guard had been placed with him in order to keep him from fleeing, but it wasn’t necessary and Sasuke had known that. As long as Naruto was behind those castle walls, he wouldn’t leave. Shikamaru would never abandon his brother and Sasuke was well aware of his weakness. 

As he entered the courtyard, Shikamaru took notice of a crowd gathering around two fighting dragons. There wasn’t much entertainment in their daily lives and so when a fight broke out, everyone flocked to the scene immediately before the prince or a guard would show up to break it up. But this time was different, Sasuke was standing in the first ring of the crowd and immediately, Shikamaru’s stomach dropped. The second prince always broke up a fight even if a guard was a present. He took it upon himself to set an example and make sure the servants of the castle knew where their duties lie and that fighting amongst themselves was not acceptable. 

Handing the basket off the guard, Shikamaru stalked forward, pushing the other slaves aside before he was standing beside the crowned prince. The scene that greeted his eyes enraged him, making his dragon roar in anger as Shikamaru jumped into the fight. He pushed Naruto away from the full blooded dragon who had injured his twin to the point where he could barely stand. Naruto had always been a strong fighter, but he always had a limit and Shikamaru could tell he was there. With Naruto safely out of the way, Shikamaru could focus on the creature who had dared to touch his brother, not noticing that Itachi and Kisame had taken his brother from the fight. 

Not a word was spoken as Shikamaru attacked, rushing forward and sinking his claws into a soft underbelly, hooking his fingers there as he used his fangs to tear into flesh. All rational thought had left his mind as he lost himself to bloodlust. He needed to damage the dragon in front of him as payment for Naruto’s injury. As far as Shikamaru knew, Naruto had never crossed another person. He didn’t necessarily have the time to go out and make enemies when Kisame and Itachi had kept him to themselves. It made him wonder just how in the world he had gotten involved with a fight. 

Shikamaru ignored his own injuries as he fought the full blooded dragon fiercely. Despite the disadvantage he had, he was holding his own ground against the more experienced fighter. He hadn’t caused enough damage yet and when the dragon retreated, he let a frustrated roar escape his mouth, barging after the retreating frame. He was stopped, though, strong arms wrapped around his waist and prevented him from following the one who had dared to hurt Naruto. 

“Stop this,” the gravelly command was given, but Shikamaru did not heed it. He attempted to move once again for his target, his body attempting to move, but the strong arms around him wouldn’t allow him to move. 

Once again, there were teeth at his neck, causing Shikamaru to relax and fall limp into the body behind him. The wordless command had him obeying as he was led out of the public eye. His focus wasn’t on Naruto, but on his own wounds and how he would treat them. Somehow, he knew his brother was safe and taken care of tenderly. He was drug through the castle, the other dragon having tried to carry him, but Shikamaru had growled in protest. 

They entered the bathing spring, every dragon in attendance scattered in fear of the expression on their princes face. Shikamaru had no time to protest as his loincloth was ripped from his hips and he was thrown into the hot spring. Sputtering as he surfaced, Shikamaru's senses returned as he wiped the water from his eyes. Brown eyes narrowed and found Sasuke stepping into the water and treading through it before he stopped before Shikamaru and slapped him. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the stone room as Shikamaru’s head whipped to the side. When the Halfling turned his gaze back to Sasuke, he glared, his expression saying what he felt better than words ever could. He loathed being here, hated how he was being because of his blood and pissed at how Naruto had been treated. 

“You were to not interfere!” Sasuke growled, grasping Shikamaru’s arms and pulling the shorter Halfling closer to him. “What would have happened if you had been killed?”

“Naruto was in danger,” Shikamaru responded, narrowing his eyes as he looked up to Sasuke. “He needed to be protected.” 

“He was winning! Defending his honor like a full blooded dragon dragon! You were too blind to see it!” Sasuke responded, shaking Shikamaru as though that would put some sense into him. “Just because you smelled blood, doesn’t mean he was dying! Are you that dense?” 

Shikamaru didn’t say a word, his lips were firmly pressed together as Sasuke’s hands dropped from his arms. He thought the prince was leaving when he turned to walk to the edge of the bathing pool. He was surprised, when instead, Sasuke gathered up a towel and soap and returned to his side with the materials. 

In silence, Sasuke cleaned Shikamaru, the blood washing off into the water to float and spread out until it wasn’t visible. The minutes drug on as his skin was cleaned of any blood and his wounds were washed out carefully. Shikamaru couldn’t even think in that moment as he watched Sasuke gently run the towel over his body. The prince’s expression was one of determination, but Shikamaru couldn’t decipher exactly why he was determined. And he wouldn’t ask either, his pride wouldn’t allow him to speak to the dragon prince and see what was bothering. It wasn’t his place as the man’s slave who treated him as though he were worth nothing and had stolen something that was precious to him. 

“Do not interfere with a fight next time,” Sasuke commanded, his voice thick with an emotion Shikamaru couldn’t quite place. “Even if it is that moron Naruto, I do not want you to put yourself in such a predicament unless we are under attack, understood?” 

Shikamaru didn’t even give a verbal response, he only nodded his head. He would follow the orders, he had no other choice unless he wanted to be placed in the dungeon. Shikamaru was well aware of the fact that he should have been placed there his first day with his constant insubordination. He wondered exactly why Sasuke wouldn’t imprison for his outbursts and transgressions. The thoughts were interrupted as the dragon prince excused himself from Shikamaru’s presence and left the wondering Halfling alone with his thoughts.


End file.
